Shanti
Shanti is a minor character in The Jungle Book and the tritagonist in the sequel. She is Mowgli's village friend and possible love interest who was voiced by Darleen Carr and later by Mae Whitman. (In Russian: Шанти - второстепенный персонаж в Книге джунглей и тритагонист в продолжении. Она является любовным интересом и подругой Маугли, озвученной Дарлин Карр, а затем Мэй Уитмен.) Background Development When Walt Disney and his creative crew couldn't advise a way to lure Mowgli into the Man Village, one member then suggested having a girl lure him into the village, and the idea stuck. Though Walt actually got the idea himself after reading the endings to both volumes of The Jungle Book. Despite advising his story team and animators not to read Kipling's original novels. From there he found it in The Spring Running from The Second Jungle Book, was a scene at the end where Mowgli watches a minor girl character that strolled down a path . Shanti was a polite, quiet, sweet, and beautiful young lady in the first film, and in the second film, she transformed into a careful, timid yet still sweet Girl. Personality Shanti is a beautiful young girl who has an obvious crush on Mowgli but has great fear of the jungle in contrast to Mowgli's obsession of it. She fears nearly every animal the jungle has to offer including snakes, tigers, bears, and even bats. Shanti and Mowgli both have different opinions on the jungle usually leading to friendly or sometimes serious arguments. Even though there is no relation, Shanti treats Mowgli's adoptive brother Ranjan as if he's her little brother. She takes some of her time to feed Ranjan, burp him like an infant, change his clothes, and teach him how to behave and stay safe. Appearance Shanti is a small, slender, pre-teen girl with long black hair, brown eyes, medium skin, a red bindi, pink lips, both black eyebrows and eyelashes, gold hoop earrings, and goes barefoot. She wears a short skintight white choli that opens her belly, a long skirt that closed her belly button and white panties. Film Appearances ''The Jungle Book Shanti makes her brief appearance near the end of the ''Jungle Book, but she was not named until the sequel. On the way to the man village, Mowgli spots a creature he has never seen before: a girl. Mowgli requests a better look, but Baloo attempts to stop him, resulting in failure. Mowgli watches Shanti as she sings about her life. Mowgli falls off the tree he was peaking on and is easily noticed by Shanti. Shanti lures him into the village by purposely dropping her jug. Mowgli refills the jug and follows her into the village. ''The Jungle Book 2 Shanti makes her biggest appearance in ''The Jungle Book 2. She thinks that Mowgli is a bad influence on Ranjan. After Mowgli and Ranjan play a prank on Shanti as she collects water from the river outside the village, she takes Rajnan back to the village and lectures him. It soon goes into a song called "Jungle Rhythm". Mowgli almost leads all the children to the jungle until Shanti yells, "Stop!" Soon Ranjan's father comes to tell the children, including Mowgli, to come back. Mowgli is then punished. That night, Shanti brings a bowl of fruit to Mowgli's hut as an apology. Little does she know that Shere Khan is waiting in the shadows of the village for Mowgli. Shanti soon finds Mowgli with Baloo and she shouts that there is a wild animal. This awakes the villagers and they attacked Shere Khan, unaware he is not the only wild animal. During the havoc, Baloo and Mowgli flee for the jungle. Shanti goes after them, not knowing that Ranjan had followed. As she searches for Mowgli, she encounters Kaa, the snake. He hypnotizes her and is about to eat her until Ranjan saves her by hitting the snake with a stick. But her underpants are lose after been pulled, so she pulled it back up. The next day, as they still search for Mowgli, Shanti finds mango peelings. Later, she finds Mowgli, but Baloo attacks. He gets caught in some vines, and she punches him in the nose. (In Spanish: Shanti hace su mayor aparición en The Jungle Book 2. Ella piensa que Mowgli is a mala influencia para Ranjan. Después de que Mowgli y Ranjan hacen una broma a Shanti mientras ella recoge el agua del río fuera de la aldea, ella lleva un Rajnan de vuelta a la aldea y le da una conferencia. Pronto entra en una canción llamada "Jungle Rhythm". Mowgli casi lleva a todos los niños a la jungla hasta que Shanti grita: "¡Para!" Pronto el padre de Ranjan viene a decirles a los niños, incluyendo a Mowgli, que regresen. Mowgli es castigado entonces. Esa noche, Shanti trae un tazón de fruta a la cabaña de Mowgli como una disculpa. Poco sabe ella que Shere Khan está esperando en las sombras del pueblo a Mowgli. Shanti pronto se encuentra en Mowgli con BalooY grita que hay un animal salvaje. Esto es sinónimo de un animal salvaje. Durante el caos, Baloo y Mowgli huyen hacia la jungla. Shanti va tras ellos, sin saber que Ranjan los había seguido. Mientras busca un Mowgli, se encuentra con Kaa, la serpiente. Él la hipnotiza y está a punto de comerse hasta que Ranjan la salva golpeando a la serpiente con un palo. Al día siguiente, mientras que todavía buscan un Mowgli, Shanti encuentra las cáscaras de mango. Más tarde, encuentra un Mowgli, pero Baloo ataca. Él ha sido atrapado en algunas enredaderas, y ella lo golpea en la nariz. Él la hipnotiza y está a punto de comerse hasta que Ranjan la salva golpeando a la serpiente con un palo. Al día siguiente, mientras que todavía buscan un Mowgli, Shanti encuentra las cáscaras de mango. Más tarde, encuentra un Mowgli, pero Baloo ataca. Él ha sido atrapado en algunas enredaderas, y ella lo golpea en la nariz. Él la hipnotiza y está a punto de comerse hasta que Ranjan la salva golpeando a la serpiente con un palo. Al día siguiente, mientras que todavía buscan un Mowgli, Shanti encuentra las cáscaras de mango. Más tarde, encuentra un Mowgli, pero Baloo ataca. Él ha sido atrapado en algunas enredaderas, y ella lo golpea en la nariz.) Mowgli accidentally reveals that he asked Baloo to attack her. She then runs off in anger with Ranjan in tow. Mowgli goes after them to apologize and finds them standing in fear as Shere Khan has found them. Mowgli then throws dust at him, and they run. Shere Khan goes after them. Mowgli tells Shanti and Rajan to stay hidden and continues to run. Shanti then follows after Mowgli and the tiger as Ranjan meets Baloo and warns him of what is happening. The chase leads to an ancient temple where Baloo, Mowgli, and Shanti hide among its shadows. She meets Baloo and they start arguing until they both say that they are helping Mowgli. Soon they hide behind a gong and bang them, confusing Shere Khan. However, Shanti's gong falls, showing herself to Shere Khan. He threatens to kill her if Mowgli does not show himself. He soon does and Shere Khan attacks. Baloo fights off the tiger long enough for Mowgli and Shanti to escape. The two run and leap upon a huge stone tiger head. As they climb, Shere Khan goes after them. However, the stone head collapses and it falls with Mowgli, Shere Khan, and Shanti. Luckily, Baloo catches Shanti and Mowgli grabs her foot as Shere Khan falls to a ledge, and is then trapped by the head. Soon Ranjan's parents and Shanti's mother find them and they return home, where Ranjan's father now understands that the jungle is a part of Mowgli. At the end of the film. Mowgli and Shanti go to collect water from the river. They, along with Ranjan, soon meet Baloo and Bagheera and sing a reprise of "The Bare Necessities". Adventures of Mowgli Shanti is not seen nor mentioned by name, but like in The Spring Running, Mowgli encounters an unnamed girl in the jungle, who was shocked at the sight of him and ran off back to the village. Like Disney's version, she was collecting water in a jar. Other Appearances The Jungle Book Groove Party Shanti appears at the very end of the game although her voice can be heard humming a song in the middle. Following the story of the film, Mowgli meets Shanti and the two become smitten with one another. As Shanti begins to return to the village, she invites Mowgli to join her, which he accepts. Kinect Disneyland Adventures Shanti herself does not appear in the game but she is mentioned by Mowgli when he assigns the player one of his tasks. This is one of the only pieces of media that refers to Shanti as her name given in The Jungle Book 2 rather than simply "The Girl". Disney Parks She is in a park of some sort, mostly appearing in Journey in The Jungle Book Musical at Disney's Animal Kingdom, and briefly appears in The Jungle Book segment for Disney on Ice's Jungle Adventures. Trivia *Shanti's animation from the original film was used as a reference by Mark Henn when animating Ariel in The Little Mermaid. *Shanti had a solo to sing about finding her friend Mowgli, but the scene was deleted on account of Disney producers deciding that the song would take too much attention from Mowgli and the story plot. * It is unknown who Shanti's father is or if he is still alive. * Even though she wasn't raised in the jungle, she somehow can speak to the other animals. * Shanti is shown with great skills of peeling a Mango. * It's unknown what Shanti had reasons for fearing the jungle as it could be due to her father as we never see him in the film and why Ranjan's father has a scar on his arm. * Mae Whitman, the voice for Shanti, is better known for voicing Katara in The Last Airbender and April in the 2012 TMNT series, * When you hear and see Shanti ripping her skirt on a branch when she went into the jungle to look for Mowgli you don't see the rip anywhere for the rest of the movie. * In The Jungle Book, Shanti was only known as The Girl. In the sequel, it was revealed that her name is Shanti. * Shanti's appearance in the Jungle Book is far from the one in the Jungle Book 2. In the first film, she is shown with pigtails and bows in her hair and wears pink, depicting a more feminine nature, while in the second film, she has a more conventional Indian look. * The name Shanti means "peace" in various Indian languages. * While the character doesn't appear in Kipling's original Jungle Book stories, it's later revealed that Mowgli - now a young man - married an unnamed Indian woman and had a son with her, all of them living in the jungle together with Mowgli's animal friends. It's possible that Shanti is the Disney adaption of that woman. * Shanti was also based on an unnamed woman that briefly appears in "The Spring Running" from The Second Jungle Book. * Like most of the people of the Man Village shanti walks around barefoot * Shanti Claims to get grounded all the time Gallery Jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-247.jpg Jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-2767.jpg Mowgli and Shanti know they have to go home.jpg Shanti found out Ranjan is tired of walking.png Mowgli and Shanti are scared and worried.jpg Shanti is screaming by being scared.jpg Shanti is screaming "stop!".jpg Jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-709.jpg Mowgli Shanti and Kaa The Python A Newfound Motive.jpg Mowgli and Shanti 22431.jpg Mowgli gave Shanti her water jug back.jpg Mowgli and Shanti are both watching Ranjan eat.jpg Mowgli smiles at Shanti.jpg Shanti is sad for Mowgli.png Shanti is very sad for what Mowgli did to her.jpg Shanti feels sorry Mowgli got in trouble.jpg Shanti is sorry Mowgli got in trouble.jpg Mowgli and Shanti Love x2n y4y.jpg Ranjan and Shanti hugging their parents.jpg Mowgli and Shanti are both opening the village gate.jpg Mowgli and Ranjan are both watching Shanti leave with her mother.jpg Shanti and Ranjan are both leaveing without Mowgli.jpg Mowgli and Shanti are both leaveing the village.jpg Shanti leaves Mowgli.jpg Shanti and Mowgli are sad they must leave.jpg Mowgli and Shanti both saw Ranjan pop out.png Shanti just saw Baloo the Bear taking Mowgli.jpg Mowgli Shanti and Ranjan are safe and sound.jpg Mowgli and Shanti are both being saved by Baloo the bear.jpg Mowgli is saveing Shanti and Ranjan from Shere Khan the tiger.jpg Mowgli is trying to save Shanti and Ranjan.jpg Baloo the Bear has saved Mowgli and Shanti's lifes.jpg Mowgli is keeping Shanti and Ranjan safe.jpg Mowgli and Shanti 922920202.jpg Shanti 02.png Shanti is looking at Mowgli who's upside down.jpg Mowgli is upside down and he's with Shanti.jpg Shanti is surprised to see Mowgli upside down.jpg Mowgli is upside down and he's saying hello to Shanti.jpg Shanti is watching Mowgli dance.jpg Mowgli and Shanti are both watching Ranjan dance.jpg Mowgli Shanti and Ranjan have a fun parade.jpg Mowgli Shanti and Ranjan having fun.jpg Mowgli and Shanti having loves of fun.png Mowgli Shanti and Ranjan have running fun.png Shanti is looking at Kaa the Pyhton's eyes.jpg Kaa the Python hypnotizes Shanti.jpg Mowgli Shanti and Kaa the Python A Newfound Motive by syfynut-d7gbbco.jpg|A Newfound Motive|link=Shanti Shanti is being scared by bats.jpg Mowgli Shanti and the Village Leader.jpeg Mowgli and Shanti have now known the village leaders speach.jpg Shanti and the village leader are surprised.png Mowgli and Shanti are both trying to climb up the statue.jpg Mowgli and Shanti are both climbing up the statue to get away from Shere Khan the Tiger.jpg Shanti and Ranjan are both scared and worried.jpg Shanti is getting scared.jpg Mowgli is telling Shanti he's worried.jpg Mowgli is warning Shanti about the danger.jpg Mowgli is telling Shanti danger is everywhere.jpg Mowgli is mad at Shanti cause he's in trouble.jpg Shanti is very mad angry and cross at Mowgli and Ranjan because they did a mean joke on her.jpg Shanti is very mad and angry at both Mowgli and Ranjan.png Mowgli and Shanti Best Friends.jpg Mowgli and Shanti are both best of friends.jpg Mowgli and Shanti are both best friends together.jpg Mowgli and Shanti are both best friends forever.jpg Mowgli and Shanti are both best friends for life.jpg Mowgli and Shanti are both best friends and they love each other.jpg Mowgli and Shanti are both best friends and they like each other.jpg Mowgli and Shanti are both best friends forever.png Mowgli and Shanti are both Best friends for perfect life.jpg Mowgli and Shanti Best friends forever.jpg Mowgli and Shanti Best Friends for life.jpg Mowgli and his friends are all together.jpg Mowgli and all his friends.png Mowgli is with all his friends.jpg Mowgli and Shanti are best friends.jpg Jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-3427.jpg Jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-3421.jpg Mowgli and Shanti both arrived at the jungle.jpg Mowgli and Shanti are both crossing the river.jpg Mowgli is introducing Shanti to Bagherra the Black Panther.jpg|Meet Shanti|link=Shanti Shanti is telling Ranjan she does like Mowgli.jpg Shanti is cleaning up Ranjan.jpg Ranjan is about to be cleaned up by Shanti.jpg Shanti likes her feather hat Mowgli gave her.png Shanti is happy to wear a feather hat Mowgli gave her.jpg Mowgli has gotten Shanti a feather hat.png Mowgli gave Shanti a feather hat.jpg Mowgli gives Shanti a feather hat.jpg Mowgli and Shanti are both climbing a cliff.jpg Shanti is grabbing Mowgli's hand.jpg Mowgli is holding Shanti's hand and they're going to their parents.jpg Mowgli is asking Shanti if he can hold her hand.jpg Mowgli is happy to be back with Shanti and Ranjan.jpg Mowgli is going to race Shanti and Ranjan back to their parents.jpg Mowgli is glad to be back with Shanti and Ranjan.jpg Mowgli is finally back with Shanti and Ranjan.jpg Shanti and Ranjan are both glad Mowgli came back.jpg Mowgli is back with Shanti and Ranjan.jpg Mowgli feels bad he wanted Baloo the Bear to scare Shanti.jpg Mowgli and Shanti are both running upstairs.jpg Mowgli and Shanti are both running from Shere Khan the Tiger.jpg Mowgli and Shanti running in fear.png Shanti and Mowgli are both running from Shere Khan the Tiger.jpg Mowgli Shanti and Ranjan have running fun.png Shanti has slapped her forehead.jpg Shanti has grown upset.jpg Shanti is surprised to see Mowgli again.jpg Shanti is giving Ranjan a piggy back ride.jpg Jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-5818.jpg Jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-2814.jpg Mowgli and Shanti both got water jugs.jpg Shanti is impressed to see Mowgli juggle mangos.jpg Mowgli Shanti and Ranjan are with their parents.jpg|Ranjan's father apologizes to Mowgli for being too harsh with him and not understood that the jungle is a part of who he is. 0069d052f70f5b6b30a10d4ed742f840.png The Jungle Book Bath time.JPG 28291202010.png 382938298322.jpg 923239293.jpg 28292020.jpg 2939292982.png 93389292838.jpg The Jungle Book Let's dance.JPG Shanti is watching Mowgli dance.jpg Mowgli and Shanti are both watching Ranjan dance.jpg Jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-1128.jpg Jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-1250.jpg Jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-1421.jpg Kniga-dzhungley-21.jpg Index.bdmv snapshot 00.06.18 -2014.02.16 14.51.44-.png Jungle book Two movie-still-mowgli-and-shanti 1706955-400x305.jpeg Cbc6a2268129065.png Shanti figure toy.JPG Mowgli Shanti and Ranjan toy figures.jpg Shanti girl doll.jpg Shanti is very happy Mowgli has came back.jpg Shanti 1192503.jpg Mowgli is telling Shanti and Ranjan not to be scared of Baloo the bear.jpg Mowgli Shanti and Baloo the bear.png Mowgli is with Shanti Ranjan and Baloo the Bear.jpg 3823920202.jpg 15672926 344829899232689 3115329345225491592 n.jpg 15941452 351951291853883 4896730906910017286 n.jpg Jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-126.jpg Jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-125.jpg Shanti is in the jungle trying to find Mowgli.jpg Shanti has to find Mowgli.png Shanti is going into the jungle to find Mowgli.png 28291910.jpg Shanti is clearing her tears because Mowgli came back.jpg Shanti is passing by.jpg Jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-1428.jpg Shanti and Ranjan both hear Mowgli.jpg Ranjan is on Shanti's back and he's tired.jpg Ranjan is telling Shanti he's tired of walking.jpg 76109470960418936943 medium.png 39393020.jpg 29202022.jpg 9383848229.jpg 2883929238.jpg 9282829293.jpg Shanti has got her water jug and is ready to fill it with water.jpg 38393929.jpg 868675768.jpg Jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-1303.jpg Jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-7181.jpg Jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-3460.jpg Jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-1202.jpg Jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-6926.jpg Jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-6187.jpg Jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-6186.jpg Jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-6185.jpg Jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-6184.jpg Shanti and Mowgli 114309011.jpg Mowgli just saw Shanti catch a mango.jpg Mowgli saw Shanti catch a mango.jpg Jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-6534.jpg Jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-6769.jpg Jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-6524.jpg Jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-5975.jpg Jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-3426.jpg Jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-181.jpg Jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-989.jpg Jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-760.jpg Jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-674.jpg Jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-7087.jpg Jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-755.jpg Jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-270.jpg Page 19.png 19399903 431743780541300 126765164915906712 n.jpg 27073356 523854954663515 5965770879523003714 n.jpg Mowgli and Shanti are both good best friends.jpg Shanti 283ebd.jpg Jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-277.jpg 9D5AE881-8B4F-4496-94A2-7C97FA4B9E4A.png The Jungle Book Two Characters.jpg Tumblr phj5du8EBS1r1uuc8o1 500.png 9688 17 large.jpg 9688 12 large.jpg 14007001296.png Mowgli and Shanti are both on the lookout.jpg Shanti Mowgli and Ranjan celebrate.jpg Mowgli and Shanti love each other.jpg Shanti and Mowgli are both laughing.jpg Shanti and Mowgli laugh.jpg Mowgli and Shanti laughing.jpg Mowgli and Shanti are both laughing.jpg Shanti in Love with Mowgli.jpg Shanti plays with her water jug.jpg Shanti is with her mother and Mowgli.jpg Shanti and Mowgli love bond.png Shanti and Mowgli both secretly like each other.png Mowgli is secretly in love with Shanti.jpg Shanti has feelings for Mowgli.jpg Shanti knows Mowgli's blinking his eyes at her.jpg Mowgli Blinking his eyes at Shanti.jpg Shanti has Ranjan in her arms and she's very angry at Mowgli.jpg Shanti is extremly angry at Mowgli and Ranjan.jpg Mowgli and Shanti are both hearing something.jpg Mowgli and Shanti hear some voices.jpg Mowgli and Shanti just heard something.jpg 3835675338677423558905.jpg Shanti and Mowgli are both looking in a mirror.jpg Jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-7083.jpg Shanti 983920202022.jpg Jungle Book two review 01.jpg Shanti 929393.jpg Shanti doesn't want to go home without Mowgli.jpg Mowgli and Shanti are both holding on to a rock.jpg Mowgli and Shanti both go off on their own adventure.jpg Mowgli is telling Shanti that danger is near.jpg Jungle book two logo.jpg Clipart 3.gif Clipart 2.gif Jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-6012.jpg Tumblr plx5bvjKmi1t43fr9o2 400.jpg Tumblr plx5bvjKmi1t43fr9o1 400.jpg Les bobines de kaa sont confortable pour shanti.jpg Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Once Upon a Time characters Category:Jungle book 3 Category:Cubs Category:Jungle Book Category:Movies Category:Shanti Category:Girls Category:India Category:Females Category:Films Category:1967 Category:2003 Category:2014 Category:2016 Category:2018 Category:Indian films Category:Jungle in Indian films Category:Disney